


Missing Family

by norcumi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Feels, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s02e10 The Deserter, rescued from the tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: Originally posted to tumblr on 1/24/2016A short cap to The Deserter, based upon a prompt and some lovely art. Feels and fluff.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Missing Family

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, I was taking prompts, and got one for "Obi-Wan and Rex and/or Cody. "We’re designed to be disposable.”" I stumbled over some gorgeous art by Leechbrain (at <https://leechbrain.tumblr.com/post/137650026324/jump-on-the-obi-wan-ship-train-theres-always>), my brain started screaming "holy gods REX ON A SPEEDER!" and then meshed the two. 
> 
> THEN Leechbrain was amazing and tweaked their art so it matched Rex's phase I armor, added color, and we have <https://leechbrain.tumblr.com/post/138435429154/i-kinda-wanted-to-colour-this-drawing-anyway> which STILL blows me away!

Rex was incredibly grateful that Obi-Wan sent Jesse and Ion to meet him halfway on speeders. Jesse clearly wanted to go back to meet the brother Rex had met – because Jesse wasn’t stupid, and without the mission keeping them moving out, he wanted to see what was what. Rex traded the eopie for a speeder, pretending not to see Jesse and Ion silently wrangle for who had to take the herd beast.

Jesse didn’t have to fight very hard; he had rank. One good glare and Ion was approaching the eopie with all the caution of someone who knew only enough about riding animals to know that they weren’t anything like starfighters. 

Jesse nodded to Rex. “We’ll get this back to the farmers, and head back to the landing site.”

“Don’t take too long.” Rex tried to hide it still hurt some to get himself onto the speeder. “We don’t want to have to send a Larty to fetch you back. Would scare the animals.”

Good. Jesse got the hint, and Ion seemed to have an uncomfortable but steady seat on the eopie. The two headed back towards the farm, while Rex was a little cautious about opening up the throttle to get back to base camp.

It was early afternoon by the time he got back to ship. Somehow, he wasn’t too surprised that when he was a bit before he’d want perimeter sentries, a flash of deliberate movement caught his eye. He had the speeder almost to a halt before turning it aside some, so the vehicle's blasters weren’t pointed at the General perched on a sizable rock.

“General.”

“Captain.”

Rex shook his head, getting his grin under control as he settled the bike. He took off his bucket and set it before the speeder’s control yoke, while Obi-Wan unfolded from one of those damned uncomfortable looking meditative positions he favored. “Heard you’re holding parties without me.”

Obi-Wan made a polite scoffing noise as he sauntered over, but his eyes were locked on the hole in Rex’s chest plate. It was a perpetual mystery to Rex how the man could show that much gods damned _pain_ in his eyes while still maintaining a blasé expression of polite amusement. “It sounded mutual.”

“Well I didn’t invite guests.”

“Do we ever?” Obi-Wan was close enough to reach out, his fingers almost brushing over the blaster hole.

Rex swallowed, trying to keep the flippant tone. “Miss me?”

Obi-Wan’s hand ghosted up, settling on the curve of Rex’s pauldron. “Of course. Mind, I’m also glad they did, too.”

Rex sighed, the weight of the last few days, last few battles settling on his shoulders. Cut’s words were almost as heavy, pushing him to go further than he normally would, even with Obi-Wan. “We’re designed to be disposable. I’m not surprised something caught up with me finally.”

The grip on his pauldron tightened, grief settling in around Obi-Wan’s eyes. “We all are, I think,” he said, much to Rex’s surprise. There was gentle, sad smile at the expression. “Clankers, clones, and Jedi. Serving our governments, the people within it. Others stepping in to fill the spaces when we fall.”

Rex leaned towards his Jedi, resting their foreheads together and taking a moment to selfishly cling. “Wouldn’t be the same,” he whispered.

There was a faint chuckle, Obi-Wan’s hand moving to rest against Rex’s cheek for a moment. “No, it would not. Perhaps we both can try to be a little more careful, then?”

Rex snorted in amusement. “On your orders, General.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, hand sliding back down to Rex’s shoulder before carefully pulling him forward. Rex had to brace himself a little, hand settling on his bucket while the other curled up through Obi-Wan’s hair.

It was a slow, sweet kiss, starting gentle and deepening until Rex could let the past rotation slip away from him, allow himself to get caught up in sensation and the moment. There were never enough moments like this, just him and Obi-Wan and the opportunity to be close to his Jedi.

They finally pulled apart enough to breathe, foreheads together and Rex’s fingers carding through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“This is hardly a reward for getting shot, by the way,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Rex smirked.

“So long as you remember the same, I’m fine with that.”


End file.
